The existing fingerprint detection scheme includes a capacitive fingerprint detection scheme, which can be categorized into mutual capacitance driving scheme and self-capacitance driving scheme according to a driving type. Compared with the mutual capacitance driving scheme, the self-capacitance driving scheme has greater advantages in cost and power consumption, however, since a switch in the self-capacitance driving scheme is a metal oxide semiconductor (Metal Oxide Semiconductor, MOS) transistor inside a chip, and a withstand voltage of the MOS transistor is not high, a value of an input signal is limited, and a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) could not be improved by increasing an input voltage. Therefore, a fingerprint sensor is required to improve an SNR of a self-capacitance driving mode.